


In Love With All of These Vampires

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Blood Lust, Bloodplay, Djinn!Geoff, Head Vampire!Ryan, Hypnotism, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, R and R Connection - Centric, Rugaru!Jack, Ryan/Ray - Centric, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Strigoi!Michael, Suicide Attempt, Wendigo!Gavin, demon!Geoff, monster au, vampire!Ryan, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a practical new worker at Rooster Teeth. He loves his job, but he never expect that when he was going to be interviewed by Geoff Ramsey that he would soon find himself working with new coworkers that weren't exactly human. So far, he's been adjusting very nicely until one faithful day, fate decided to trap him in a mindset of romance and lust. Who is it for? Ryan Haywood.</p><p>Ryan has an option with Ray for a cure...let him live in an insane obsession over him that could threaten the human's life, or completely take him and his life essence to "cure" Ray and allow the human to become undead. Ryan can't figure it out just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Monster AU. My friend and I came up with all of them. Ray was going to be a werewolf, but for this fic, I decided against it.
> 
> Title based on the song: "The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance
> 
> Comments are appreciated, whether they're telling me something right I did or something wrong I did. Don't be shy~ 
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying it.

Honestly, Ray didn’t feel that comfortable with his co-workers. Don’t get him wrong, the other five are his best friends! He’d do anything for them and he’s pretty sure they would do anything for him; during Let’s Plays, he had no problem with being himself. A Let’s Play is completely different from physical interaction, however; face to face conversation with the guys always made him shaky at first. During AHWU, he would always be a little nervous at first, having to slide into his sarcastic, loud self after the first few minutes or so.

 

It wasn’t the fact that he was an awkward person or even unsociable. No, it was the fact that he was the only human in the office. The rest of the Achievement Hunters were all some sort of supernatural monster. It all began with his interview with Geoff, the demon’s appearance making him gasp,  _just the slightest_  when he first made eye contact with him.

 

“The first question that I am going to ask you is this; are you scared of me?” Geoff asked. Ray hesitated, trying not to seem that unprofessional by letting his actual feelings for the sight of Geoff show. The Gent was not ugly  _at all_ , in Ray’s opinion. He’s just never seen a demon in person before and an introduction like that stuck with him.

 

Geoff was a demon. More specifically, a Djinn. A demon that takes your blood and sends you into a fucking fantasy land before you die.

 

_Great._

 

“No,” Ray lied. Yes. He eyes Geoff’s long horns that stuck from out of his forehead, just below his hairline. They were thick at the base and elongated and thinned out into a perfect tip, almost gleaming in the light. They were black at the base that faded out into a crimson red. His skin was pale along with some redness below his eyes along with his arms being completely  _covered_  in beautiful tattoos; his irises being a vivid blue that Ray’s never seen before. They seemed to illuminate their own light as they looked at Ray. It made Ray shudder. To top it all off, there were two sharp edged canines that poked out of Geoff’s closed mouth.

 

It was something completely unknown to Ray, but now he knows.

 

Geoff was the first monster he saw, obviously, because he was being interviewed by him. Second monster he saw was a humanoid ginger named Michael. Michael and Geoff were obviously going out, from what Ray could tell and was confirmed later on, by the way that Geoff talked to the Lad along with the quick kisses and cuddling during AHWUs. Michael was a Strigoi and like hell Ray knew what that was before Michael had to explain.

 

“I’m a vampire, but not a ‘normal’ one. I can shapeshift into anything I want,” Michael smiled deviously, his fangs gleaming as he grinned. Michael’s eyes were underneath a  _normal_  set of glasses. They burned a burgundy red mixed with hints of brown. His pupils were slanted like a venomous snake. That was probably what stuck with Ray the most as he looked into the ginger’s eyes.

 

“Anything? Really?” Ray asked curiously, trying to make normal conversation with his new coworker. Before his very eyes, he got an answer as he was soon seeing himself stare back. Michael shapeshifted into  _him_  just as proof and he blew Ray’s mind.

 

“I can also throw my voice to sound like you, too,” Michael said in the form of Ray. The Puerto Rican Lad bit his lip as he looked over ‘himself’. He was impressed--that was so  _cool_  and all the more reason why it was fucking terrifying. He could be talking to Michael the whole time thinking it’s a totally different person.  

 

“So, wait, how  _old_  are you?!” Ray asked in almost disbelief. His answer was just a smug laugh before Michael transformed back into his ginger, normal self before walking away.

 

The third person he had the pleasure of meeting was Jack. The first observation that Ray made was that Jack’s skin was cracked and pale; dead, Ray came to the conclusion. Jack was an Rugaru.

 

“I’m basically an undead cannibal, if you want to look at it like that,” Jack explained as he was syncing up one day. Ray hesitated.  _Well, that’s a way to put it._  He did admit, however, that Jack’s voice was quaint and kind. It made Ray’s heart warm and admittedly, it was probably the first time in the first week of the job that  Ray felt the slightest comfort around his coworkers.

 

“Well, I have another question, if you don’t mind me asking…” Ray obliged and quickly earned a hum from Jack who was willing to hear. “S-so do you crave flesh? L-like…” Ray trailed off and Jack chuckled.

 

“I do, but I have my ways of obtaining it. I eat normal stuff too, but it doesn’t hold me for long. Like you, I need my nutrition as well and, well, I can only get it from flesh. It’s like how you can’t survive just on chocolate, I can’t survive on normal food, although it is tasty. You’re safe, however. I don’t think Geoff or Burnie would take it too kindly if we were to kill their employees then eat them,” he ended his explanation with a joking laugh to try to lighten Ray up.

 

That was all Ray needed to hear before nodding. He felt a  _little_  better, but not all quite. He still had two more people to meet for their normal Let’s Play sessions and honestly, he didn’t know if he was ready for more…

 

Fourth was Gavin. The only thing that seem off about the Lad was there were two antlers sticking from the sides of his temples, pointing upward. It mimicked almost exactly like a buck. Ray found himself blushing as the Lad greeted him, mentally noting that Gavin was  _pretty damn hot_  especially that British accent that he produced, accenting every word a different way than what Ray would pronounce it. Conversations with Gavin were almost ridiculous as the Lad would say almost the most absurd things, and even some of the most offensive things that would have to be censored out of the Let’s Plays. When Ray met Gavin however, the antlers seemed like the only thing that made anyone realize that Gavin was not human. It wasn’t until Ray cracked an obscene joke that got the Lad laughing ridiculously, grinning enough to expose sharp teeth. Ray turned cold at the sight.

 

 _All_  of Gavin’s teeth were sharpened to a precise point; not just the canines or the incisors. They were meant for shredding flesh, he learned. Gavin admitted then, when he saw Ray’s reaction towards the situations happening with his mouth, that he was a Wendigo.

 

“Oh, I know what those are,” Ray mused, trying to remain comfortable. “A-aren’t they cannibals?”

 

“Righteeo, boi,” Gavin smiled. He grinned as he saw Ray’s eyes lose their luster. “Don’t worry, chap, I don’t bite hard,” he chuckled, Ray not reacting because he knew Gavin was just playing with him.

 

Right?

 

The fifth and final Let’s Play Achievement Hunter was Ryan. Ryan had his back turned to Ray, sorting out certain documents. Ray didn’t want to be rude, but he cleared his throat, trying to get his final coworker’s attention. Ryan reacted by quickly turning around with a smile. “You must be Ray!”

 

Ray hesitated as he scanned over Ryan. There was literally nothing out of the ordinary. Ryan was just a normal looking man with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Ray did note at Ryan’s muscular arms and shuddered.

 

_God…those arms...fuck...Why is everyone here so cute?_

 

“Uh, hey-yeah! I’m Ray, the newbie here…” Ray began. Ryan stuck his hand out and Ray paused for a brief moment before taking Ryan’s hand for a firm handshake. The Gent chuckled and Ray met his eyes before saying a small, “what?”

 

“I see you met the others, haven’t you?” he asked. Ray smiled awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, I did…”

 

“I know. I also know from the way you’re acting towards me. Relax, you’re so tense,” Ryan said softly and suddenly, Ray felt better. The atmosphere seemed to become lighter after Ryan had said that to him and Ray smiled.

 

“Wow, thanks. I...wow, I actually feel...better…”

 

Ryan smiled wickedly, beaming at Ray’s comment. Ray took a look at Ryan’s teeth real quick. They weren’t sharp.

 

“Yeah, I have that effect on people,” Ryan mused as he finally let go of the Lad’s hand.

 

“So...okay, it’s killing me; can I ask--” Ray began but Ryan shushed him softly..

 

“You can ask anything with me and with the guys. We don’t mind at all. To answer your question that you were about to ask, I am a vampire…but more specifically, I’m Head Vampire. The only one left in existence unless I were to give the position to Michael.”

 

Ray paused. “B-but yo-you don’t look like a vampire…”

 

“It’s only because I have the ability to metamorph into my true self when I choose to, however, I also have abilities to read minds and sense your thoughts and feelings. So, I chose to present myself in a way that would be most comforting to you because I know you’re very uncomfortable here with us. I would be too if I were an unknowing human, like you. I also can give feelings to you to make you feel a certain way. When I touched you, telling you to relax, did you not do so?”

 

“So what do you normally look like?” the Lad asked.

 

“Well, this would be me portrayed in a basic, human form. I just don’t have my vampiristic details.”

 

Ray was speechless. He didn’t know how to react except in a way that he could make sense of this all.

 

_If you can read my mind, then call me a mean name or something._

 

There was a laugh before Ryan finally said, “now that would be an impolite thing to do, but if that’s what you want then okay, you bitch.”

 

Ray was speechless again, but he was smiling. “You weren’t lying...so I should really be careful about what I fucking think of, huh?”

 

“Not really, I don’t judge. I also choose to listen to your thoughts so you can willingly think of something and I can miss it. It’s not like I focus on everyone at once. Oh, however I did think your earlier comment about my arms was pretty funny,” Ryan said with a wink. Ray felt his cheeks heat up as he began to blush hard along with his hands starting to become more clammy.

 

“Y-yeah sorry, about that...it’s just something I do a lot…”

 

“I understand,” Ryan smiled before he winked. “I don’t judge…”

 

That was then, when Ray first met them. Now, a few months later, he believes that he has gotten a little more comfortable with his coworkers, especially when they made team names. Team Vav and X-Ray, the R and R Connection, and Team Lads all made him feel special. He believed that team names helped with comforting him and helping him feel like he was actually apart of them on a closer level besides just being coworkers. They were actually involved in each other’s life and actually showed concerned for each other.

 

Ray still had to admit to himself that being involved with monsters does make you a little paranoid especially when they would joke around with Ray, talking about eating him or something. He doesn’t mind that jokes that much, really, and even participated in them, but deep down, he was scared.

 

He remembers a specific joking conversation that Michael began when he was talking about grabbing lunch.

 

“You know where you wanna go to eat right now? I’m starved,” Gavin stated. It was just a normal question at it was rounding up to be lunch time. Ray took off his headphones and began to turn off his Xbox as he was about to answer the british wendigo when Michael suddenly intervened.

 

“Well, we don’t have to go anywhere, lunch is already here, huh Ray?”

 

Ray felt his heart sink as he quickly darted his head to the ginger, wide eyed and frantic, when suddenly the room exploded with laughter.

 

“Oh, Ray! You should’ve seen your face! You were fucking scared, weren’t you?!” Michael was almost in tears with laughter, the other monsters joining in.

 

“He was just playing, Ray. We aren’t gonna eat you,” Gavin said as he playfully elbowed the strigoi. The Gents were finishing their chuckled when they began to seriously talk about where they were going to eat. Ray lost his appetite, trying not to cringe at the thought.

 

 _It’s okay, they were just playing. Get yourself together...stay cool_ , Ray tried to convince himself. He shot a smile smile, blandly saying “Ha, ha, you wish you could have this,” before playfully clicking his tongue and winking at the ginger.

 

He then saw Michael shudder and that is what made him shut up. He knew then and there that Michael probably was a little serious when he called Ray a meal.

 

Those jokes came and went at times, but Ray never actually brought up the subject of how the monsters actually ate. He knew that between the five of them, they consumed human blood and human flesh...but where would they actually get it?! It bothered him not knowing, but he also tried to convince himself that he didn’t want to know, either.

 

What did irk him to no end was the fact that Ryan still remained in his false, human form. Not once has he shown his true vampiristic self to Ray, no matter how badly Ray asked or how often he asked.

 

Ryan’s defense would be that he can read Ray’s mind and that he knew Ray was not comfortable enough to show his true side.

 

“Come on, after looking at the other guys, I’m sure I won’t be that frightened.”

 

“You’ve never seen the true form of a Head Vampire,” Ryan argued, not even looking up at Ray as he was trying to reach an achievement on GTA.

 

“I have Google images. I looked it up,” Ray sang. “They’re pretty gnarly looking, but nothing I wouldn’t be able to handle.”

 

Ryan scoffed. “Please, all of those images are false. I do not look like that in the slightest amount. I’m the only Head Vampire left, I should know.” His crystal blue eyes never left the monitor screen.

 

“But, I’ve seen Geoff and Michael and they’re pretty wicked looking. How bad can you be?”

 

“It’s not the fact that I look bad...it’s the fact that I’m  _Head Vampire_. If you want me to be entirely honest with you, Ray, it’s because you would fall for me as soon as you laid eyes on me. You’re a human. I have that effect on humans…hell, why do you think little gothic 11 year olds go gaga over sparkly vampires from the fucking Twilight series?”

 

“So all that romanticized shit about vampires is actually real?!” Ray asked.

 

Ryan nodded, still never taking his eyes off of the monitor. “As soon as a human lays eyes on the alpha or Head Vampire, they don’t know what to do. It deals with the human’s subconscious psyche.”

 

“So, you’re saying you can make straight guys go completely gay?”

 

“If you want to think of it like that, then sure, but it’s not all black and white as it may seem. Trust me, Ray, I’ll consider it once you’ve been with us for a couple of years or so.”

 

“A couple of years?!” the Lad practically screamed. “I want to know what you really look like! Aren’t you my friend? Shouldn’t I know what my friends truly look like or should I be forced to look at their disguise?”

 

The Xbox made that notorious popping noise to indicate a notification. Ryan got the achievement.

 

“Congrats,” Ray monotonously said as Ryan got up. Ryan just smiled at the Lad, taking his thumb and stroking his cheek tenderly.

 

“It’s for your own good, Ray. You’ll see what I look like when you’re ready. You’ll probably even forget that we are monsters anyway, you’ll be so use to us.”

 

Ray grunted a sad noise as Ryan walked away, leaving him alone in the office.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ray woke up from a terrible nightmare; sweat was beading at almost every pore in his body, his breath hard and heavy along with his heart. He put on his glasses to look at the time. 4 AM. Shit.

 

He had to be at work in three hours, but he was too scared to try and fall back asleep. He closed his eyes while sitting up, trying to recover his nightmare, but for the life of him, he couldn’t. He couldn’t remember anything from his nightmare except that he felt like he was suffocating.

 

He just decided to go ahead and shower to begin to get ready for work.

 

“Well, at least you won’t be late,” he chuckled to himself. He still felt deeply disturbed by whatever had happened in his nightmare, though he can’t recall anything more than a disgusting twisting image along with the fact that he felt like his life was fading away.

 

He tried to shake it off as he began to warm the shower, soon stepping in.

 

\---

 

Ray was the first one in the office. He even beat Geoff, his own boss. It was nice that Geoff didn’t usually locked the doors to the office so he could get everything all ready to go for today’s Let’s Play and AHWU. He just sat there, relaxing listening to his music, bobbing his head softly to the beat as he began to sign in on his Xbox Live, quicking changing his status to Busy so he wouldn’t forget later.

 

He took a sip from his Monster, chuckling at the slight irony as he looked at the can label. He started to get more and more comfortable with the guys each day, trying to look past the fact that they were flesh hungry, blood thirsty creatures. In all reality, they were just a bunch of guys looking for a great time with friends and that’s what Ray loved about them.

 

He decided it was time for a pee break as he took out his headphones, the music blaring through the tiny speakers as he set them on the desk. He then went out the door and headed for the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Michael and Geoff began to walk in, surprised at the fact that the Office was already opened and lit up.

 

“Someone’s early,” Geoff said with a smile as he saw Ray’s Xbox already on, noting that Ray must’ve left for a little bit because his music was still going on.

 

“That’s a little weird,” Michael suggested. “Usually he’s the one who’s knocking on the door because we already closed it.”

 

The demon just shrugged as he began to set up for the day. “I’m just glad he’s on time,” with a small chuckle he turn to wrap his arms around Michael. Michael cooed softly and closed his eyes as he leaned into Geoff’s touch, snuggling against the demon’s neck.

 

“I thought you didn’t like PDA,” Michael said softly.

 

“Eh, there’s an exception. It’s too early in the morning for anyone to give a shit,” he said as he picked Michael’s chin up with his finger, angling it to where they could kiss. Michael hummed happily against Geoff’s lips before briefly parting as he looked to see a smiling Ryan in the doorway.

 

“Morning, ladies,” the Gent laughed. “Just came to see Michael real quick.”

 

“Of course,” Geoff said, letting go of his lover and returning to setting up his station. Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him in close.

 

It wasn’t cheating or two timing, but just a greet. Ryan was, after all head vampire, which meant he was over Michael. It was traditional for them to greet each other in an intimate way. Geoff didn’t mind once Michael explained the whole greeting thing to him; actually he was understanding of the vampiric traditions as the creatures were romantics, greeting each other with a kiss and a quick hold. Actually, he’s even had the thought of allowing Ryan to join in his and Michael’s relationship, but that suggestion could wait another day where they could actually sit down and talk.

 

“Hello, Master,” Michael said softly, blushing at Ryan purring. Ryan smiled down at Michael and when Michael looked up, he saw Ryan take on a whole new form, his true form.

 

Ryan’s eyes were now a fiery blue, glowing at they met down at Michael; the pupils were now blood red, slanting like like a venomous viper, mimicking the eyes of the vampire who he was holding. His canines and incisors had grown to sharp points, tracing down until they met his slack lower lip. His tongue was forked now as he licked his lips as he stared at Michael. His hair began to brighten up into a more vivid color, like a fiery peach color that shimmered in the light.

 

“Geoff’s one lucky guy to have you, isn’t he?” Ryan mused. His voice had an edge like a knife, growling an accent on certain syllables of the words. It was obvious he was over Michael and his physical stature showed it. The strigoi could only smile and nodded as finally Ryan leaned down to kiss him deep.

 

Geoff had to admit, he couldn’t stop staring at the two. It wasn’t the fact he was jealous, he got over that a while ago. It was the fact that Ryan was _something else_. He shuddered at how he saw the Head Vampire treat Michael and  _damn_ …

 

After a short while, the greeting kiss was parted and Ryan let go of Michael whose cheeks were now flushed as he smiled at the Gent. Ryan smiled back, quickly returning to his humanoid self for when Ray showed up. There was a soft thud that got everyone’s attention as they looked up to see the Lad, himself standing in the doorway, his eyes fixated on Ryan and his head against the frame. The soft thud was his head hitting the frame.

 

“Ray?” Ryan asked, worried some as he approached the Lad. Ray didn’t answer except with the gaze that continued to be fixated on the Gent.

 

“Did he see you?” Michael asked.

 

Ryan didn’t reply--Ray did with a small, slow nod.

  
“Fuck…” Ryan said. What was he suppose to do now?


	2. It's Unethical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's version of what happened when he saw Ryan in his true form. Ryan still figure out what has to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on the song: "The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance
> 
> Here is what Ryan looks like~ http://chooboozle.deviantart.com/art/Ryan-Haywood-Vampire-469841626

Ray finished up washing his hands after having to use the bathroom. He took a look in the mirror, sighing as he desperately tried to rub his tired eyes. Along with waking up prematurely due to the nightmare, he also stayed up late last night trying to catch up on his personal Minecraft world. As he rubbed his eyes, he yawned and decided to splash some water in his face. It helped just a little, but he just wanted to continue to drink his energy drink. The caffeine will wake him up, he supposed.

 

He turned off the light in the bathroom, closing the door and began to walk down the hall into the Achievement Hunter office. Along the way, he said a small “hello” to Lindsay, who was a witch. She looked surprisingly human as well, reminding Ray of the classic TV Series, “Sabrina: the teenage Witch,” however, Lindsey only showed a small sign that she wasn’t a human and that was her vivid, natural burgundy hair color. Lindsey flashed a small smile before saying a “hi” in return, going back to her office. Ray smiled. He was glad that Lindsay wasn’t like any of those stereotypical witches who flew on broomsticks and wore tattered, black hats. However she did like to bring her black cat to work on some days.

 

Ray continued to walk down the hall until he heard Ryan and Michael talking along with Geoff. Although he couldn’t make out what they were saying, he grinned as he decided to try to play a little trick on them. It would be funny to scare them or surprise them, especially with the fact he was particularly early today.

 

He turned into the door frame, preparing to obnoxiously scream “LLEEEET’S PLAY” until he forced himself to stop as he was witnessing something he probably shouldn’t have. Ryan...Ryan was kissing Michael. Geoff was there, just looking at the two along with setting up the Xbox. Ray’s mind began to swirl into a whirlpool of confusion, but the real mind fuck was when Ryan stopped kissing Michael and Ray saw Ryan in a much more  _different_  version than what he was use to.

 

Ryan’s eyes were fiery and  _fucking glowing_. His face--the human couldn’t put it into words and suddenly Ray began to feel faint. His vision was failing him as all the colors in his vision began to fuse into one, big, grayish color. Ray grunted softly as he felt reality as he knew it beginning to slip away and then, like a light, he was out, hitting his head on the doorframe as he went limp.

 

“Ray?” he could hear Ryan’s voice and God, Ray’s mind was swirling with such confusion and befuddlement as his brain was conflicting and fighting itself.

 

“Did he see you?” asked a voice, whom Ray couldn’t really decipher of who it was. He just began to mindlessly nod. He couldn’t speak.

 

 _God, Ryan...p-please do-don’t sp-speak...I c-can’t…_  his mind was stuttering; he felt his cheeks light up as he felt someone then try to hold his head up. Ray’s vision was still blurred, but slowly he could make out the outline of Ryan, the details slowly fading back. Ray closed his eyes, breathing heavily, leaning all his weight into Ryan. He was whimpering because honestly, he was completely scared. He knew he shouldn’t have seen what he saw, but  _fuck_  he didn’t know what came over him.

 

“Ray! I didn’t realize you were here--I-- _Jesus_ ,” Ray heard Ryan speak and he moaned.  _Jesus, his voice, what the hell._  It was suddenly too much for Ray to hear. It made him sick in all the  _best_  ways. He wanted to hear more, yet he didn’t. It was like almost receiving too much of a good thing, listening to Ryan speak.

 

Suddenly, Ray began to feel uncomfortable in his own skin when Ryan touched him. The sensation of Ryan’s fingers grazing against his skin and holding Ray as they both made their way inside the office, Ryan allowing Ray to lean his weight against the wall now. The whole sensation of touches made the human groan as he slowly tried to remember how to speak.

 

“R-Ryan, I...I can’t--”

 

“Ryan wot?! Wot is happenin’?!” there was a British accent added to the mix of blurry voices.

 

It almost made Ray sick because there was just so much to process. He was groaning as suddenly, he could hear Ryan’s voice telling the others to get out of the office and to leave them alone.

 

Then suddenly, there was silence. Ray gasped, shooting his eyes wide open as if he just came out from water that threatened to drown him.

 

“Ray…” Ray could hear Ryan’s voice. It made Ray shudder as slowly the details of the office came back together, the details of Ryan’s face now becoming much more clearer. The human groaned as he laid his eyes on Ryan, his jaw going slack as he caught himself just staring at Ryan in a mindless state.

 

“I-I’m sorry…”

 

“No, it wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have been so careless…”  Ryan sat Ray down in his chair before beginning to pace around the office, his mind thinking intently on the situation.

 

It wasn’t until Ray suddenly found his mind swirling with thoughts of the vampire, his frown slowly turning into a small, soft smile as he continued to stare at the Gent.

 

“Ryan...what are you doing?...”

 

“Ray, this isn’t good. You’re in trouble…”

 

“What did I do?” Ray found his voice to be soft and drawn out. God, he felt high. He just continued to stare at the Gent.

 

“Ray, you’re under a spell,” Ryan stated as he stopped pacing to look at the human. He put a hand on Ray’s right shoulder and felt the strong shudder go through the Lad’s body, a smile generating across his face. It was a face that was coated with lust.

 

“I-I am?” the Lad giggled as he stared at Ryan. Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle at the Lad who just stared at him like a mindless, happy puppy, however this was really serious.

 

“R-Ray, you have to listen to me...you aren’t in your right mind…”

 

Ray hummed, just staring at Ryan.

 

“Ryan,  _please_...”

 

“Ray, no. I know what you’re thinking. You aren’t in your right mind…you don’t know what you asking for.”

 

Ray just whined as he shifted in his seat. “I-I wasn’t asking for that--I wanted to ask if--”

 

“No.”

 

“Ryan!” Ray whined. “I’ve already seen you, can’t you just...stay your normal self or something,  _please_?”

 

“No. Stop it, Ray. We don’t need to make this worse than it already is…”

 

Ray bit his lip. “Ryannn,” he whined. He sat up, wobbling a little as suddenly fe felt a really bad headrush take over. “Woah,” Ray moaned, putting a head to his head, as if trying to keep it from falling over.

 

“Ray, sit down and just relax. I’m gonna get the guys back in here and we are going to talk about this. Christ, what am I gonna do with you?” Ryan asked as he opened the door. There was soft whispering between the guys before they began to pile in one by one, all of them staring at Ray with full concerned.

 

“So, is he like a fucking 12 year old now who just realized that he can pleasure himself while staring at a poster of a boy band?” Michael asked, his arms crossed. Ray didn’t respond except with an eye roll. There was a tiny bit of laughter gained from Gavin from Michael’s joke.

 

“Well, right at the moment, the only symptoms of Ray’s hypnotic state is that he just keeps staring at me intently. This is what usually happens. However, after 24 hours, Ray will begin to experience delusional obsession. He will become irritable, won’t be able to sleep, eat, and he will soon shut himself out from everyone.”

 

“I can’t have that!” Geoff exclaimed. “There is no way I am going to allow Ray to slowly spiraling down the path of obsessive insanity. You fix this right now, you asshole,” Geoff crossed his arms at the vampire. Ryan rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, it’s not as simple as that, you see; the actual ‘cure’ for this isn’t something that would benefit Ray...I would have to,” Ryan coughed, beginning to look at the ground, humming against his pursed lips. “I-I would have to mark him…”

 

There was a small silence until the british wendigo began to burst into laughter. “Wot?!” Michael rolled his eyes as he gave Gavin a good open hand SMACK on the back of Gavin’s head.

 

“Turd, you know what he means. He has to bang the dude.”

 

Ryan groaned as he rolled his eyes. “That’s not just it--” he coughed and sighed, turning to the demon who stood beside him. “Geoff, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do this.”

 

Geoff sighed, running his hands through his hair, twisting his fingers around his hours just a bit in a subconscious motion to indicate stress. “Well, there’s nothing you can do except to fix it...just don’t hurt him.”

 

“No, Geoff, that isn’t the point...the point is that I have to  _mark_  him...I have to take his...life essence.”

 

Everyone just stared at Ryan, almost all of their jaws hitting the ground as Ryan had said that.

 

“You’re gonna fucking kill him?! That’s the cure?!” Jack asked, his voiced raising in disbelief.

 

“It’s the only way! I have to take him...that’s the only remedy for a head vampiristic trance...and that way I don’t have to be careful from showing my true form because he will be cured of the hypnosis,” Ryan tried to explained. He looked at Ray who just kept staring at the Gent in a mindless trance. “But, I don’t want to do that. That’s unfair to him! It’s not like he meant to see me…”

 

“Ryan, you have to think rationally. If you think about it, what you just said means that Ray won’t even act like an actual human anymore. He won’t be able to live for himself anymore independently,” Michael said. Ryan gave him a cold look at Michael’s explanation, but sighed as he realize that Michael had a point.

 

“But, it’s unfair to Ray…”

 

“Ryan, I want you to take me,” Ray smiled as he began to stand up, but Ryan quickly sat him back down in the chair.

 

“No, Ray, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Geoff sighed, pinching his eyebrows together and he clicked his tongue. “Look. You two have the rest of the day off. Figure this fucking thing out. If he isn’t better by Monday then I think I’ll not choice but to let him go. Ray can’t work under hypnosis. Not only is it unethical, it’s illegal. Nothing personal against the cute lad.”

 

Ryan frowned as he looked into the demon’s eyes, but nodded. “Alright. I’ll make my decision tonight…come on, Ray, let’s go get some fresh air or something.”

 

“Sounds awesome!” Ray said as he quickly jumped up and grabbed Ryan’s hand. Michael grinned as he couldn’t help that that was probably the cutest fucking thing he’s ever seen except that time Gavin decided to playfully slap Jack’s ass who quickly reacted with a hard SMACK against the Brit’s face.

 

Geoff quickly pulled Ryan by the arm before they could leave to whisper in his ear. “Don’t think of it like taking the boy’s life. Think of it like an oppurtunities.”

 

Ryan smirked as he quickly kissed Geoff’s cheek, winking at the demon whose eyes shot open in surprise. “You certainly know a lot about proposing opportunities, huh?” The demon’s pale cheeks slowly started to become rather flushed as he pulled a small hand on the area of his cheek where the vampire kissed.

 

“You fucking heard my thoughts earlier, didn’t you?”

 

“We will talk later,” Ryan smiled until Ray was practically dragging the head vampire out the door.

 

“Ryannn! Come onnnn!”

 

“Jesus, you’re like a fucking kid,” Ryan chuckled, but allowed the trance induced human to pull him out the door and along the hallway where Lindsay was giggling at the couple making Ryan groan.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t even before the afternoon until Ray actually convinced the head vampire to kiss him. There they sat on the park bench, their lips connecting together in an intimate kiss, tongue tracing over each other and lips pressing together. Ray was making small noises of appreciation as he continued to kiss the head vampire, trying to pull Ryan closer, placing his hands on the side of the Gent’s cheeks until the head vampire by pulled away softly, smiling as he looked into the Lad’s eyes. Ray whined as he tried to pull Ryan back into a kiss again.

 

“No, Ray,” Ryan said softly.

 

“But I  _want you, Ryan_ ,” Ray told the head vampire. His head was swimming in lust. He just wanted Ryan and for Ryan to do anything to  _him_.

 

“No, you just think you want me. You’re under a spell, remember?”

 

“But,  _Ryan_ , it’s not just the spell! You’re such an amazing guy; you’re so smart, you’re so funny, you’re so fucking awesome--”

 

The head vampire chuckled before kissing Ray once again. “But you don’t love me. Trust me, Ray, I know. Your mind is too clouded for you to think properly--all you know right now is that you want me…” Ray didn’t respond except just staring at Ryan again. It made the vampire laugh as he coaxed Ray off of the bench. “I’ll take you home. We have some stuff to discuss.”

 

“Like what?” Ray asked as Ryan took his hand.

  
“Well, we have to get you cured some how before Monday otherwise Geoff will have to let you go.” Ryan felt like he was treating Ray like a five year old, but he knew the Lad wouldn’t care because of the trance.   
  
Ryan sighed as he began to walk with Ray.


	3. I Did This for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has trouble sleeping as he is going to the last resorts of trying to cure Ray. During this, Ray confesses his love for Ryan, but Ryan doesn't believe it of which Ray doesn't take to kindly about, especially after the Lad begins to feel sick.
> 
> When the morning comes, Ryan wakes up to a wonderful smell, and a horrible sight of which he is shameful to admit that the sight is truly wonderful.
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC DISPLAYS OF SELF HARM AND TRIGGERING MOMENTS ALONG WITH BLOOD LUST AN EVEN MASOCHISM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on the song: "The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance

That night, Ray slept soundly, his arms snuggled up against Ryan. The Head Vampire sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Too much was on his mind to sleep or even rest at the moment; all he wished to do was get up, get a coffee and walk around. He turned his head to face the dark haired human beside him who lightly snored, twitching his fingers occasionally against the vampire’s skin. After laying there without any hint of a wink of sleep, Ryan slowly pulled Ray’s arms from around him, kissed his head softly, and got off of the bed, making sure that his movements would not disturbed the sleeping human. After standing there looking at Ray for a couple of minutes, Ryan determined that it was safe enough to leave the room without Ray waking up and so he left to go to the kitchen to begin brewing some coffee.

With a weary sigh, he began to rub his face with his hands, trying to completely wash away any hopes of sleeping in order to settle his wandering mind. Their conversation earlier led nowhere as the human was just so compliant with everything that Ryan had said.

“Ray, you don’t know how serious this is. Your mental health is slowly deteriorating and soon you won’t be able to even live for yourself anymore,” Ryan tried to explain. The Hispanic just smiled and snuggled up against Ryan, promptly stating “and I’m okay with that. I have you, right?”

Ryan hesitated. Of course Ray had him, but Ray obviously doesn’t know what he was saying. He was treating this like some sort of joke that he will be okay, which he won’t be.

“No, Ray--I mean, yes you have me. Of course you have me. I’ll be here for you, but Ray, you have to understand the dire straights of which you are in. You won’t be able to  _literally_  live for yourself anymore. Doesn’t that concern you?”

Ray just smiled, shaking his head “no” slowly. Ryan sighed in frustration at Ray’s hardheadedness, but dismissed taking it out on the human. After all Ray  _is_  just a human and especially since he is in a trance of which his crippling his state of mind.

The coffee finished filling up the pot and Ryan began to pour himself a cup. He just drank it black because he ran out of sugar and he was just too lazy to get the cream. He sighed, coughing slightly at the bitter, strong taste of the drink as he sat down on the couch, trying to get his thoughts together. Dragging his fingers across his temples in a way to massage them, he tried to gather his thoughts about the situation Ray was in and how he could fix it. Well, obviously, there was a way to fix it, but Ryan would rather die than to do that. It isn’t the fact that he doesn’t like Ray, in fact, he even loves the human almost like a father loves his son; it’s the fact that Ray would not be alive anymore--granted he’ll be undead. He won’t have his life essence and he will no longer be a human anymore and that isn’t a decision for Ryan to make for Ray. It just isn’t fair.

He even considered researching on the Internet for other methods of curing, but he knew better. In fact, he  _is_  Head Vampire and all the “facts” on the Internet, especially the “mythical facts” and “cures” of Western Medicine is totally obsolete and even insulting to him.

“Gather a group of 6 in a dark room, light candles, and call upon the dead with an ouija board”? Please. Ryan almost got sick of how insulting that was in order to find that stupid method and call it a “cure”.

“Ryan?” called a small voice. Ryan jerked his head to look over at Ray standing in the doorway, his eyes sleepy and squinting from the light that computer was emitting.

“Ray, why are you up?” Ryan asked as he began to shut down the computer.

“I just woke up. I had a nightmare...again,” Ray said. Ryan raised an eyebrow and promptly tried to search Ray’s subconscious to try and look for remnants of the nightmare that he experienced.

Nothing. His mind was too clouded to read.

“I see…do you remember it?”

Ray shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. “I had it last night as well.”

“Wait, the same night before the day when you saw my true self?” Ryan asked, shutting the computer down completely and getting up on his feet. He looked over at the human who just began to nod slightly. Ryan hummed, understanding completely.

“Your subconscious was warning you. It was telling you that soon you won’t be able to live for yourself...did you feel like you were dying? Or suffocating?” There was no answer except for Ray just staring at Ryan again. Ryan almost growled because of Ray’s inability to answer, but he stopped himself and realized that patience is, in fact, a virtue. “Come, Ray, let’s go to bed,” Ryan said, walking over to Ray, placing a hand on his back. The human was abnormally hot. In fact, the vampire saw large splotches of darkness on Ray’s red shirt, indicating that he was sweating profusely. “Ray, you’re very warm. Take off your clothes and get in the bed while I grab the thermometer.”

He could feel Ray’s skin grow even warmer as he realized the boy was blushing. Ryan smiled slightly, thinking the fact that Ray was blushing even at the statement was almost incredibly adorable. However, the human obeyed as he began to strip down of his clothes, just leaving his underwear on. He put his clothes in a small pile and climbed on the bed, laying on his side, his back facing the wall. Ryan went into the bathroom and quickly started to look around the medicine cabinet for the thermometer when suddenly he heard Ray speak again.

“I love you, Ryan,” he said softly.

The sudden confession made the Gent hesitate for looking for the thermometer and actually look at the human.

“You don’t mean that,” he continued to look again.

“But I do! I do love you, Ryan! Why don’t you believe me?”

“You’re under a spell, Ray. I don’t understand why you don’t get that. Your subconscious is telling you that you love me, but it’s trapped in an obsessive vice. It’s gripping onto you and you don’t even realize that it’s happening, but it is. Soon you’ll just be spiraling down an obsessive path. It isn’t love, Ray. You don’t love me.” There was a small period of awkward silence following Ryan’s statement until, there was a soft whimpering noise coming from the room. Ryan paused and stopped looking for the thermometer to get a clearer sound. There was a sniffling noise until there was a soft sob that left Ray’s lips. “No! Ray, no, please, Ray, don’t cry,” Ryan said as he hastily went into the bedroom and went on the bed to comfort Ray why tried to hide his face from Ryan in his hands. “Please, Ray, don’t cry,” Ryan said, trying to uncover Ray’s hands that shielded his face.

“No! I love you, but you just don’t want me to! Why won’t you let me love you?! Why do you just push me away?!”

Ryan sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ray, trying to shush the Lad. “Please, Ray, don’t do this. I know you love me, I know you do. It’s just at the moment, I can’t really tell. I can’t read your mind and to top it all off, you’re hypnotized.”

“Well, maybe you actually know what it’s like to be human! Humans don’t understand love! They don’t really know if the person whom they like really loves them back, but we have faith in the fact that they just do! Just because you can’t read my mind right now doesn’t give you the right to tell me that I don’t love you!” Ray was crying, still shielding his face away from Ryan.

The Head Vampire was speechless as his grip on Ray lightened up completely, but then became stronger than ever. He didn’t know how to respond to that comment except just trying to continue to uncover Ray’s face. He succeeded as he finally looked into the human’s brown eyes. He was wrong. Ray did know what he was talking about as he stared into Ray’s brown eyes. Their luster was gone as they were clouded up. Ryan couldn’t reach Ray’s mind and he couldn’t look into the human’s eyes either to try to make sense of whatever Ray was thinking, but he decided that it was for the best if he didn’t try to. There was a second of hesitation as both the human and the vampire look into each others’ eyes until Ryan finally closed the gap between them to kiss the human deeply. Ray responded with a small, almost relief-sounding, moan as he wrapped his arms around Ryan. Ryan held the kiss so much so to show Ray how sorry he was for misjudging the human until he finally pulled away to tell him so.

“I’m sorry. I had no right to tell you how you feel and don’t feel for me. I love you, too, Ray. I always will,” he said. Ray smiled, his eyes growing sleepy.

“I love you, Ryan,” Ray repeated as he closed his eyes and all too soon, the human was back to sleep. Ryan frowned as he realized that he didn’t even find the thermometer, but went back into the bathroom to continue to look for it. After all, patients do not have to be necessarily awake in order for a nurse to take their temperature.

With a hum of satisfaction, Ryan held up the thermometer in victory and began to wash the piece under warm water. He went over to Ray and slowly began to determine which way would be the best way to take the temperature.

Ryan had learned in school that taking human temperature can be taken in multiple ways; axillary, oral, aural, and rectal. Rectal was the most accurate, however, Ryan almost cringed as he realized that he, and maybe even Ray, would get a sick kick out of sticking something foreign in the human’s ass; he then cursed himself for thinking in such a perverse way. Rectal was out of the question. Axillary is an option, but the temperature is at least 2 degrees off as far as inaccuracy, but the vampire decided it would have to do. He slowly began to work the thermometer under the fold of Ray’s arm and pressed the button. There was a small beeping noise and a long pause before another, higher pitched beeping noise.

Ryan gasped as he looked at the thermometer. Normal axillary temperature should be around 95-96 degrees. Ray’s axillary temperature read 99 meaning that Ray has a temperature around 100 degrees. A fever. Ryan sighed, almost anxiously as he thought about his options of what to do. He didn’t want to take the Lad to the doctor  _just yet_  fearing that it’s probably normal. It is a hot night out, tonight and they are surrounded by a lot of blankets and pillows. Ryan finally decided to lay beside the human, give him a small kiss good night and figure it out in the morning. He was way too tired right now.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Ryan awoke to a  _wonderful_  smell, and that terrified him. His eyes shot opened as he frantically looked around because it was a pheromone that was not suppose to be smelled,  _especially_  at a time like this. Most humans don’t realize that they emit small pheromones when the body is under stress. Subconsciously, the smells are emitted when a human is hurt or suffering an injury. To Ryan, as Head Vampire, the smell was so  _amazing_ that he groaned. It was the smell of a human experiencing severe physical trauma to where they were losing large amounts of blood. To any vampire, the smell would be  _arousing_  and it was, but he didn’t want it to be.

“RAY!” he yelled out as he quickly scrambled out of bed, the sheets flying off of him. The human who laid beside him the night before was nowhere to be seen and it was terrifying, yet thrilling! He hated his inner alpha vampire as he realized that looking for his distressed human was actually quite a turn on, when he didn’t want it to be. “RAY!” he called again, trying to look for him, following his nose as the pheromones being emitted were getting stronger and stronger as he looked through the south part of the house.

**  
  
**

\---

**  
  
**

Ray was hissing at the stinging pain, the razor sliding down his arm. It was so painful enough to where it brought tears to his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. However, he couldn’t stop himself. In fact, he was pressing as deep as he could, sliding the razor down his right wrist in a vertical slash. The wound he was creating could be easily pinched together, indicating that Ray would have to have some suturing and medical attention, but he didn’t really care at the moment. The thought of Ryan  _feeding_  on him was encouraging enough for him to continue. His left wrist was already slash and soon the right one will be done, as well. He felt weak, but he only made him smile as soon his tongue and his lips started to lose feeling; little pinpricks budding at the parts to indicate that nerve function was failing.

He sat in his own pool of blood as the crimson liquid running down his forearms, over his torso, and unto the floor where he laid. He smiled as he finally pulled the razor away, the dark crimson fluid running down his arms in a gushing fashion, indicating he cut a vein.

He could only laugh. He didn’t know why, but he could only laugh.

“Ray! Holy-- _Shit!_  Ray, NO!” he could hear the vampire screaming as the door to the south bathroom of the house was flung open. Ray looked at Ryan with a bright smile, as if he did a task that should have made Ryan very proud.

Deep down, Ryan wanted to break control. The blood sight before him would have made any vampire so, so, so aroused. Especially Head Vampire. Deep down, Ryan actually thought,  _You did this for me?_  And honestly, the thought of having Ray’s blood was almost too much to bear. He broke his thought as he gathered the naked, bloody human from the floor, gaping in awe of how much blood there was smearing all over the floor. He just stared and held the human until urgency began to kick in.

“Jesus, Ray, why did you do this?!” Ryan asked, almost growling as he tried not to break control. He quickly told Ray to stay right there as Ryan frantically went to the phone and frantically called 911.

_911, what is your emergency?_

“God, please help! My boyfriend slit both of his wrists, there’s blood everywhere, please hurry!”

_Sir, we are on the way, could you please tell your address? This is a landline and we need to know in order to get there as quickly as possible._

Ryan frantically tried to tell the lady the address, ignoring the protesting cries that Ray was making. “Ryan! Why won’t you have me?! I did this for you!”

“ _Please_ , hurry,” Ryan said, clenching his fist. He could  _feel_  the temptation of taking Ray overcoming him. The need to take his blood, his  _essence_  was almost too much to bear, especially with Ray practically  _begging_  like he was.

_Sir, from the way the victim is sounding, are you blood thirsty creature of any kind? We only ask for the complete safety of the patient to ensure that he’s okay._

“Yes, please, I’m a vampire, please hurry I-I can’t hold much longer,” Ryan said, shifting his weight to keep his mind on something else.

_We understand; please just try to keep away from the victim as much as you can. I know he’s your boyfriend, but in order to keep the victim safe, you must keep away from him._

“Ryan, please, I’m starting to grow numb…”

Ryan closed his eyes as tightly as he could, as if doing that would solve his problems. “Miss, please, I don’t think I should leave him alone…”

_To ensure safety, it is important that you stay away from him in order for your instincts to not trigger._

Ryan growled and sighed a final, “okay”. Before the woman hung up, she informed Ryan that the paramedics will be there in only a minute or so.

“Ryan, please! Why don’t you love me?!” Ray asked. Ryan could hear him moving around and he groaned as the image of Ray just being vulnerable and ready for  _him to take_  began more and more vivid. More vivid than it needed to be.

“Please, Ray, don’t say that. I do love you. That’s why I’m not doing this…”

‘Please, take me Ryan...I’m ready…”

“No! Ray you don’t know what you’re talking about! Stop! Help is on the way, please know that I do love you…I-I’m doing this for you own good..” Ryan began to hold his head in his hands in an attempt to keep himself from just lunging at Ray. He could feel his body  _changing_ , transforming into his true form and he growled as he tried to fight it.

_No, please, don’t--not now, please…_

“Please, Ryan, I need you…”

That was enough. Ryan finally lost it. He growled as he finally stormed into the bathroom to find Ray looking up at him in almost a fear, but it softened into a face full of lust. “Ryan...you’re beautiful…”

Ryan didn’t respond except with a growl as he crouched down at Ray’s side and looked into his eyes. “You’re mine,” he growled as he smashed his lips needily against the humans, picking up his arms of the human and looking at the wounds. They were completely  _nasty_  to an ordinary human being, but to Ryan, they were beautiful. Especially because of the fact that Ray did all of this just for  _him_

“You did this for me?” Ryan purred lowly, kissing Ray once again. Ray smiled, nodding softly, hissing at the pain as Ryan grabbed his forearms. As he looked into Ryan’s eyes, however, the fiery gleam of blue calmed him, assuring him that everything was okay. Ryan took a moment to admire the blood that was seeping out of the wounds before finally dragging his lips and tongue along the wound, his fangs poking lightly at the skin like little needles. Ray was yelping as the stinging pain against his wound, but Ryan completely  _melted_. “You taste so lovely…” he continued to purr as he then began to lick even more. Ray shuddered from Ryan’s impossibly low and rough voice. The pain began to intensify and soon he started to cry because the pain was so intense, salty tears starting to stream out of his eyes again and down his cheeks. However, his mind was telling him that everything was okay. Ryan was here. He did this for Ryan.

“Medics! Sir, get off of him!” a strange voice yelled. Ryan’s crystal, gleaming fire eyes shot open and he hissed until he saw the human crying. Ray was crying. Reality seemed to snap back like a rubber band as Ryan realized what was happening. Ray was dying. He took advantage of Ray dying. He transformed quickly back into his human form before the paramedics could see his face and all too soon, strong hands were ripping Ryan off of the human. “STAND DOWN!” the paramedic yelled at Ryan. Ryan was shaking as he realized the world around him. Ray was dying.

He took advantage of Ray dying.

“Sir! Oh, my God! I didn’t realize--I couldn’t control myself--please! Is he going to be okay?!”

“Stand down!” the medic cried, and suddenly another person came in. He had an unfamiliar, black uniform on and he was running towards Ryan at full speed, a foreign object in his hand. All too soon, the object was stabbed into Ryan’s arm and Ryan screeched so loudly, his vampiristic roar ripping out of him as suddenly his body collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. It was almost as if he were petrified, he was unable to move at all and that is when Ryan then realized that they were treating him like a hostile force, injecting him with  _something_  that ached his muscles and refused to let him move.

“P-please,” Ryan tried to say, his throat seeming to be clogged up and swollen. “I-I didn’t know--I’m sorry…”

“That’s enough. We’ll see if you are capable enough to come along with us, but as of now, you are an associate with this attempt of suicide,” the black uniformed man stated.

  
Ryan whimpered, closing his eyes, cursing everything about his existence.


	4. It's Time He'd Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was admitted to the hospital. Being away from Ryan, however, is taking its toll on both the human and the vampire.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: BLOODLUSTBLOODLUSTBLOODLUSTBLOODLUST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on the song: "The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance
> 
> Comments are appreciated, whether they're telling me something right I did or something wrong I did. Don't be shy~ 
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying it.

Geoff was pacing back and forth in the lobby of the hospital, his hands frantically running through his hair and his bottom lip bit raw as he chewed on it with his sharp teeth. He rubbed at his horns in as if he were actually trying to pry them off of his head. Michael sat in one of the chairs, his eyes to the ground, just waiting. It had been 2 hours since they got the call of the emergency that happened with Ray and it was obvious that they were both stressed. There was a blond receptionist at the desk who cleared her throat to get the two monster’s attentions.

 

“Sirs, please try to remain calm. The doctors will be out shortly. I recommend you just sit down and try to relax,” she suggested. Geoff growled.

 

“Relax? Calm? How can I be calm knowing that one of my employees--my  _friend_ \-- tried to kill himself and the other was injected with this paralyzing vampire serum that fucking stopped  _everything_  in his body?! Calm?!”

 

“Geoff, please,” Michael whispered and suddenly Geoff realized that he was becoming hysterical. With a small cough to clear his throat, he apologized to the blond receptionist and sat down beside Michael, sighing as he cupped his face into his hands. The ginger strigoi placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back, rubbing it to reassure Geoff that everything will be okay. The demon sighed, placing his hands in his lap as he shifted his weight forward.

 

“Where are Jack and Gavin?” he asked.

 

“Gavin text me that they will be here as soon as possible. They went on a date to Outback when they got the text. We didn’t interrupt anything, though; they were in a 30 minute wait.”

 

Geoff exhaled dramatically through pursed lips and he began to run his hands through his hair again. “God, I hope they’re okay,” he said.

 

With that comment, the hospital doors opened with Jack and Gavin running inside. “Are they okay?! What happened?!” Jack asked frantically.

 

“Ray--fucking-- _lost it_  and decided to slit his wrists,” Geoff sighed, cringing at the even thought of Ray doing that. Gavin gasped, his hand going over his mouth.

 

“Jesus, why’d he do that?!”

 

“Doctors haven’t even come out yet. We’ve been waiting to try to hear what has been going on with the two. Apparently Ryan fucking lost it too when Ray was telling him to,” there was a pause with a small cough from the Gent, “ _feed_  on him. The Enigma Corporation was called along with paramedics due to the fact that Ryan is a vampire and found him on top of Ray--in their description--trying to kill him and take his blood. They then injected Ryan with a paralyzing venom that is a weakness of vampires, temporarily stopping all voluntary muscle functions.”

 

Michael grit his teeth at the thought of himself being injected with the serum and Jack raised an eyebrow. “The Enigma Corporation  _always_ over exaggerates everything. That doesn’t sound like a ‘Ryan’ thing to do.”

 

“Well, we will just have to see. We’ve been fucking  _waiting for two hours!_ ” Michael emphasized as if the receptionist had something to do with their wait. The blond just rolled her eyes and told Michael to calm down.

 

There was a clicking of a door and the five frantically darted their heads towards the sound, their eyes hopeful that the doctor would come out.

 

“I assume you’re here to see Mr. Narvaez Jr.?” the doctor said. His accent was thick. Obviously he was from Canada. The doctor also had abnormally dark hair tinted with a red along with built arms that was peppered with dark hair.

 

Geoff nodded stating, “yes, but also here to see Ryan Haywood, as well.”

 

“Ah, yes, that was the reason why we took so long. Plus the fact that Ray needed a CAT Scan. Come with me. You will see Ray first because of the situation that he was in,” the man said as he motioned for the five to come along with him and follow. The group obeyed, walking behind the man in a long, white hallway that had multiple doors. There was an infant crying that was audibly heard that made Gavin turn cold. He was always afraid of the hospital.

 

“You see, and I hate to be graphic here, slitting wrist is--thankfully--a very inefficient way to commit suicide. The human’s radial artery is covered with thick, large tendons in order to preserve the thick artery that pumps oxygenated blood, however, as you can probably see on a human hand, their veins are on the surface that carry de-oxygenated blood. This is because that blood is not that important. The artery is  _deep_  inside the human’s forearm and is very difficult to reach to cut, especially if it is the own body doing the mutilation. Ray did go deep enough to cut a vein, but it was bleeding out the unimportant de-oxygenated blood very slowly; since help was called immediately, Ray was able to be saved with only a pint or two of de-oxygenated blood missing. In short, Ray is going to make a full recovery. He didn’t lose that much blood, thankfully,” the doctor explained, finishing just as they made it to Ray’s room. The group sighed in relief and allowed the doctor to open up.

 

The human was laying in bed, his eyes wide opened as he looked at the group, a smile forming on his face. “Guys!” he said happily.

 

“Ray!” Geoff said as he ran to the human’s side. He winced as he saw the deep cut that was sutured back together.

 

“In total, Ray had to receive 43 stitches. 21 on his left arm and 22 on his right,” the doctor explained. “We are going to prescribe him some antibiotics that he has to take three times a day, as well as making sure he is receiving a lot of iron and so we will prescribe him some Iron enriched pills; also, make sure he is eating a lot. After looking at the records and giving Ray a small CAT Scan, we have determined that he has been charmed by a vampire and, I’m sorry to say, cannot be cured with medicine, alone.”

 

“We know that,” Michael said, crossing his arms.

 

“And you left Ray alone with the actual vampire that charmed him in the first place?” the doctor asked, his eyebrows raising and his tone changing to a more judgemental one. It Geoff eyes almost cross in anger, but he sighed away his frustration.

 

“Yes, because only the vampire who charmed him can cure him,” Geoff tried to explain. The doctor made a questioning humming sound before looking at Ray’s charts and sighing.

 

“Well, I understand. I am a werewolf, myself, so I am no stranger to how these things work. However, be that as it may, Mr. Haywood  _was_  found attacking Ray and therefore, we will not allow Ray to go home with him.”

 

“He did nothing wrong! He couldn’t help himself!” Michael tried to intervene. “Ray was practically begging him to take him and Ryan is Head Vampire. He couldn’t fight his instincts! Doesn’t that happen with werewolves, too?”

 

“I am a doctor under law. I just said I  _did_  understand; it is against the law under the Enigma Corporation to allow Ray, who is a human, to be around his attacker. Unless he sees fit that he can see Ray again, we cannot let Ray go home with Mr. Haywood.”

 

“Then can  _we_  take ‘im home?” Gavin asked.

 

“Ray is still under surveillance. He is said to make a full recovery, but hospital rules state that a patient who attempted suicide has to be under Suicide Watch for at least 48 hours. I’m sorry. I wish I could help you, but I can’t until the 48 hours is up.”

 

Geoff threw his hands up and groaned, as if he just given up on everything in the world.

 

“Can I see Ryan?” asked Ray’s small voice. The doctor turned around to see Ray giving a soft, almost hopeful smile.

 

“I wish I could let you; seriously, I wish, but I can’t. Hospital rules state that.”

 

Ray’s smile slowly melted into a frown. “So, I can’t see him?” he asked. The doctor shook his head “no”.

 

“Ray, it’s okay. You’ll see him soon enough. I know Ryan will be able to pass whatever test he’s going to get in order to prove that he’s capable enough to see you and be with you, okay?” Geoff tried to convince the human. The human, however, did not respond; he just looked down at his legs on the bed and sighed.

 

“Ray?” Michael asked. The only answer that Michael was given was, once again, a small sigh.

 

“Would you like to see Mr. Haywood now?” the doctor asked the group, putting Ray’s charts up against the the human’s bed. Geoff took one last look at Ray before nodding.

 

“Yes, we would like that very much so.”

 

\---

 

There was a man in a black uniform who stood by Ryan’s door. “Who the Hell are you?” Michael asked harshly before Geoff could nudge him to tell the strigoi vampire to shut up. The black uniformed man just rolled his eyes as an answer and began to unlock Ryan’s door before rudely telling the five to go in.

 

When the door closed, Michael promptly extended his middle finger towards the man’s direction, who was on the other side of the door.

 

“Ryan?” called Geoff.

 

Ryan had his back faced to them, laying on his bed. He didn’t speak; he just exhaled deeply to indicate to the group that he could hear them.

 

“Has the serum worn off?” Gavin asked as he began to approach Ryan’s side. He touch the man and he could feel Ryan jolt at the sudden contact of skin. “Ryan? Are you okay?”

 

“I can’t believe it…” Ryan responded softly.

 

“Believe what, Ry?” Michael asked going to his fellow vampire’s side.That was when Ryan turned over to look at Michael. The ginger stood there, as if waiting for the greeting kiss, but Ryan just turned his head away.

 

“Leave me, I’m truly a monster.”

 

“Yes, you are, but we are, too,” Gavin said as he extended a hand to place on Ryan’s shoulder in comfort. The Head Vampire jolted again as if physical touch was completely new and foreign to him.

 

“I hurt one of our loved ones! How-how could you possibly be okay with that?!” Ryan asked, almost hysterically, his voice raising almost into a scream.

 

“Shh, shh, no you didn’t. Ray hurt himself--”

 

“Because of  _my trance_  that  _I_  put on him! He wouldn’t have done that if he hadn’t of seen me!”

 

“Ray  _accidentally_  saw you,” Michael said, beginning to mimic Ryan’s emphasis of words, as if that would convince Ryan to listen. “You did not mean to hurt him, Hell, you were strong! Honestly, if it were me, I wouldn’t have stopped even if the officials came. I would have fought them. You’re a strong guy, Ry. You realized what you were doing and you stopped yourself. We may not be able to help the fact that Ray isn’t in his right mind right now, but the last fucking thing you need to do is blame yourself. It isn’t your fault.”

 

Ryan sighed, his temper simmering down as he listen to the Lad. “You’re right. I just...I just felt awful about what I did. I don’t want Ray to hurt himself anymore than he already has…”

 

“There’s only one cure, Ryan,” Geoff began. “You have to cure Ray before he does something  _completely_  stupid and irreversible. Doctors said he would make a full recovery, by the way. Just a little blood loss; nothing too damaging, okay?” Geoff stated, hoping that that would make Ryan feel just a little bit better. The vampire exhaled almost a sigh that completely took every weight that was dwelling on his shoulders. He gave a soft smile to the five.

 

“He’ll be okay?”

 

“Yes,” Michael answered.

 

Ryan’s smile grew just a little bit brighter as he quickly leaned forward to kiss the strigoi like he usually does for his greet and Geoff caught himself blushing as he looked at the two. He cleared his throat and smiled softly when he saw the two pull apart.

 

Suddenly, the door flung open and the black uniformed man cleared his throat roughly. “Alright, visiting time’s over. Say goodbye.”

 

Michael growled at the man along with the others just rolling their eyes and scoffing before one-by-one piling out of the room.

 

“We will be back tomorrow, Ryan, okay?” Geoff said as they were walking out the door. The Gent just grunted a reply as he laid back down, his back facing the entrance to the room.

 

“It’s like a fucking  _jail cell_  in there. Has a fucking guard and everything,” Michael emphasized obnoxiously as he passed the man. Geoff just cupped a hand over the Lad’s mouth as they made their way down the hall.

 

\---

 

That night, Ray was crying. He continue to try and find a comfortable position, but the IV along with the slashes in his arms made a comfortable position almost impossible to find.

 

“Ryan…” he called softly and whimpered when there was no reply. Silence except for the light beeping of the EKG and pulse oximetry. He whined again, closing his eyes as he could only imagine one figure that came up in his trance induced, clouded brain. Ryan. Ryan Haywood.

 

“Mr. Narvaez Jr.? Is there a problem?” an unfamiliar voice asked. It was a female whose voice was warm and light; caring.

 

Ray looked towards the direction of which the unfamiliar voice came from; the door. It was a woman with red hair. It reminded Ray of Lindsey. Lindsey what his co worker. His other co workers worked with him on Let’s Plays. Let’s Plays included Ryan.

 

Ryan.

 

“Yes,” Ray answered simply.

 

“Well, what is it?” she asked as she began to come in the room. She wore a white nurse’s outfit with a small stethoscope around her neck. “Are you in pain?”

 

“Yes,” Ray repeated. She hummed as she began to take out two oxycontin pills and crushed them up, mixing them with some water.

 

“Please, drink this,” she offered as she handed the cup to the Hispanic. He hesitated, but took the cup. It something Ryan would probably given him, so he accepted it.

 

“Can I see Ryan, please?” he asked. She raised a questioning eyebrow and sighed when Ray handed her the now empty cup.

 

“Mr. Narvaez Jr.--”

 

“Ray.”

 

She hesitated, but cleared her throat. “Ray...I can’t do that. I can’t let you see Ryan. One: it is 3:24 in the morning, and two: Ryan is being watched under superveillance along with you to make sure that he isn’t going to hurt you again.”

 

“He didn’t hurt me,” Ray said in such a monotonous and simple tone. She sighed again, but giggled.

 

“You can’t see him, honey--”

 

“Ray.”

 

She practically laughed this time. “Ray. You can’t see him. He’s put you under a spell and we have to watch to make sure that his intentions are well. We look after the safety of our patients and so far, making one of them slit their wrists for their own pleasure  _isn’t_ very safe.”

 

“You don’t know anything, do you?” Ray asked as he then looked out the window. The woman hesitated, but cleared her throat.

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” her tone was no longer warm or light.

 

“I want Ryan,” Ray responded.

 

The woman just left without saying a word.

 

\---

Ryan groaned as suddenly he felt a pressure against his head as if someone were taking their hands and trying to squeeze his skull in. He shifted his weight, sitting up, and looked around the room. It was dark except with the moonlight the crept into the window, its light streaming through the flowing curtains of the room. He got up from the bed and began to walk around like he did the night before.

 

There were many things on his mind, but the most important thing what wouldn’t put his mind to rest was Ray. He could only think about the safety of Ray. He wanted to call into the night, stating the Lad’s name, but know he wouldn’t get a response. He groaned again as he continued to pace around the room, soon finding himself completely awake. The pressure in his head would not let up.

 

 _Ryan_...

 

The vampire’s eyes shot open when he heard the voice--or more like “heard” the voice in his head. It was faded and weary and most of all, it sounded like Ray.

 

 _Ryan_... the voice called out again.

 

“Ray?” Ryan answered softly.

 

 _Ryan, you can hear me_.

 

“I-I can…” Ryan paused, himself, at the sudden realization. He could hear Ray. Oh, no.

 

He could hear Ray. That meant the spell was intensifying so much so that Ray was actually developing the ability to send messages to Ryan through his mind. Their connection was growing stronger. For the moment, however, Ryan wasn’t worried at the fact that Ray had the ability to do this. Actually, more or less. It was quite a relief. He smiled as he realized, once again, that he could hear Ray.

 

_I miss you, Ryan._

 

“I-I miss you, too…” Ryan quietly, looking around as if there was anybody else to hear him. There wasn’t. Good.

 

_They won’t let me see you. Why won’t they let me see you, Ryan? Why are they so mean?_

 

“They think I’m gonna hurt you.”

 

_Would you hurt me, Ryan?_

 

“Of course not, Ray.”

 

_I know you wouldn’t. They’re stupid. They don’t know what they’re talking about._

 

“I know they are. Don’t worry, though, Ray. We will be out of here soon, okay? Soon, you’ll get to see me again and I’ll get to see you,” Ryan smiled happily, as if Ray could actually see him smile.

 

_Then would you take me, Ryan?_

 

Ryan gasped slightly when Ray asked him that. He was so happy to just hear the Lad’s voice in his head that he completely forgot about the whole trance. He bit his lip as suddenly the weight and pressure against his skull began to intensify again, making him groan.

 

_Ryan, please don’t be mad. I’m ready for you to take me. Please._

 

“No, no, Ray, you don’t know what you’re talking about. It isn’t fair to you for me to just take you. You may be ready to be taken, but I don’t know if _I’m_  ready.”

 

_I know you’re ready, Ryan. Don’t you want to take me? Aren’t I good enough, Ryan?_

 

“O-of course you are, Ray…”

 

_I’m ready, Ryan. I even offered myself to you which is why we are here in the first place. Didn’t you like my offering? Was it good enough?_

 

Ryan actually bit a knuckle  _hard_  feeling his fangs actually beginning to protrude out as he recalled the thought of Ray offering himself to him. He closed his eyes, trying to contain himself at the mere thought of Ray laying there, so open and ready for him, his inner vampire almost fighting to come out.

 

“Jesus, Ray, it was more than good enough. It was wonderful...it was perfect.”

 

The taste of Ray--his blood--could barely be put into words and the fact that Ray was so consensual and pliant throughout the whole situation made the taste even  _better_  if that was even possible. Ray’s crimson liquid that flowed from his wounds tasted so sweet, the texture so thick yet so polar, the color an amazing deep red. Ryan could only imagine what Ray’s vivid, crimson color would look like if were to bite  _just_  deep enough. The coppery taste along with the warmth was almost the icing on the cake and, Hell, even Ryan’s mouth began to water at the just the  _memory_  of how Ray tasted.

 

_Then why won’t you take me, Ryan?_

  
The vampire groaned, his head so conflicted--his moral and humane side wishing to save Ray without killing or harming the human, whilst his vampiristic and more demonic, darker side was practically begging to take the human, sinking his fangs deep into Ray’s neck, being rewarded with the gush of the warm, crimson blood that would taste like candy to the vampire.

 

He closed his eyes, hissing as he felt his member grow harder at the fantasy. Ray under him, moaning for more and Ryan would  _listen_. He pictured the human sprawled out and bear before him, begging to be taken and begging for Ryan to do anything and everything his heart desires to him. The Gent’s lips gave out a soft moan as he imagined Ray being on his knees for him, sucking his member and taking it all almost flawlessly without having to be gentle or careful with the consensual human-- _his_ human who would be perfect for his Head Vampire. Ray, on his knees, gulping down Ryan's member as if he was just completely  _made_ for it. 

 

Ryan was completely hard from the fantasy, feeling his eyes glowing a flaming blue and his fangs out, pointed and ready. He groaned, letting his darker side get the best of him when he finally said a final, “Yes, Ray. I’ll take you. You’re mine.” His voice took on a new tone, a knife-like edge with razor sharp accents against his words. He smiled as he made his decision, no longer ashamed of feeling how he felt towards the human.

 

After all, he is Head Vampire. It’s time he proved it.


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE
> 
> Title based on the song: "The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance

 

The hours passed by agonizingly slow. When the guys came in to check up on Ryan, they found the Gent just sitting up on his bed, staring intently at the clock as if waiting for it to explode or something.

“Ryan?” Geoff asked as he put a hand on the Gent’s shoulder. The physical touch seemed to break Ryan out of his little makeshift trance to give the group a warm smile.

“Mornin’,” he said happily.

“Nice to see you’re in a better mood,” Michael said, pulling Ryan in for their quick greeting kiss. The Gent smiled against the vampire’s lips and sighed happily.

“Only one more day until Ray can be let out,” he said, the grin never leaving. “So far, I’m behaving and I haven’t done anything for them to see why Ray can’t come home with me. Their tests are very juvenile, however,” Ryan explained, rolling his eyes. “They show me various pictures of blood and people in distress and gaze my vital signs to see my reactions.”

“Well, I’m glad everything’s going okay. Ray’s been acting pretty off, though, and I’m worried,” Geoff began, crossing his arms towards the Gent. “Is he okay?”

“Geoff, you have to understand that he’s in a trance. He will show symptoms of irritability and begin to close himself off from the world. It’s already entering day 3 of his hypnosis which is why I’m waiting eagerly for Ray to be released,” the Gent paused as his eyes shifted over to the clock as if to see how much time had passed by when it was clearly no more than ten minutes or so. “I have determined that I need to put all of my emotions and feelings aside for Ray, humane feelings at least. I know what I must do. Soon Ray won’t be able to even speak properly anymore. It’s almost exactly like dealing with a patient of dementia...soon he won’t even talk anymore unless he’s near me…”

Geoff gave a soft, reassuring smile to Ryan and placed a gentle hand on the vampire’s shoulder. “Do you think you’ll be able to handle it?”

“I think so,” Ryan answered. Michael smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, squeezing softly.

“You’re Head Vampire, of course you’ll be able to handle it. It wouldn’t make sense if you couldn’t be able to handle it.”

 

\---

 

Ray lost all traces of his appetite along with the fact that he could not taste anymore. The food brought to him by the nurse was slowly ate through the course of an hour despite the fact that all he received what a ham sandwich and some soup. The only reason why he ate and didn’t dump the food down the toilet was the fact that Ryan would have probably told him to eat it, anyway, and so he did. Everything seemed to turn bland, the whole world no longer seeming vibrant or clear anymore, but more hazy and foggy as the time rolled by. He barely even recalls visits from the guys as he would just sit there, mindlessly staring out the window or sighing little whimpers to indicate the fact that he missed Ryan. Whenever the group did visit him, they would just exchange small conversation of which Ray barely participated in except with a small “yeah” or “uh huh” then finally finishing with “how’s Ryan?”

They didn’t blame the trance induced human nor did they judge the reason why Ray was acting like this.

So the human just sat there, a sandwich in his lap along with fries, his eyes watching the television screen that played a show that he should be able to recognize, but didn’t have the ability to do so. Any human in their right mind would be able to recognize the fact that “Spongebob” was on or even at least indicate that there is a yellow-talking sponge that lives in the bottom of the sea with his best friend who is a pink starfish. Not Ray, however. He could see the characters, but slowly, he wasn’t able to recognize anything. He couldn’t recognize the fact that the character’s name was Spongebob and soon he couldn’t recognize the fact the character was a sponge...or even yellow. He was just there.

Soon Ray was looking around his room, not even recognizing the place of where he was, what he was laying on or what he was eating.

He was just there…and he was scared.

“Ryan…” he monotonously whispered. “I miss you, Ryan…”

He looked up, wide eyed and frantic as suddenly be began to babble random words, barely even being able to recognize his own voice or the actual fact that he was talking. What was he speaking? What language is this? How did he know how to speak this? He slowly started reading words off of the wall “Patient seems to be stabilizing…stabilziing….stablingzing…”

Ray just stopped speaking. He didn’t even try as suddenly he felt his tongue almost go limp and numb, not functioning correctly enough to pronounce a single word correctly. He sat there and stared at the window, because he was scared, staring at his forearms that had the deep, vertical cuts along them.

“Hoshpitle…” he tried to speak, but it was no use. Almost all words have lost their meaning and almost every word sounded complete foreign to him. Every word except one: Ryan. What was the definition of Ryan? A grown man--actually, Head Vampire--who cares for Ray more than he cares for his own life. A sweet, loving man--actually, Head Vampire--who wanted to make sure that Ray was okay and made sure to do everything in his power so he wouldn’t hurt Ray; the very thought of hurting Ray squeezing and tugging on his heart making every beat painful. Ryan is a man who would rather die than to hurt Ray. Ryan is a vampire who is loving, amazing, beautiful, and kind.

Ryan was his. He was Ryan’s. As long as Ray recognized that, he didn’t care if he wasn’t able to recognize any other thing in the world ever again. He smiled.

“Ryan,” he said his name perfectly. He looked out the window to see the fading sun dying against the horizon, seeing the bright, brilliant flames of pink and splotches of purple wash over the sky, soon fading into dark. He smiled; he didn’t know what it meant, but it was beautiful. It reminded him of Ryan. He looked down to his plate of food and slowly began to nibble on it. He didn’t like it, but he tried to eat it although it tasted like--he couldn’t even think of a word to describe how bland and tasteless the food was, yet he ate it anyway. He knows Ryan would have fed it to him and he would have been more than happy to eat it from Ryan’s hands. He smiled as he took bigger, more encouraging bites, his eyes settling on the T.V once again, not understanding what he was watching, but it was better than just sitting in the complete dark, sulking up the fact that he just wanted to be with Ryan right now.

  
It took him another half hour, but he finally finished his food, laying back on his bed as he closed his eyes. Ryan didn’t talk to him that night, but it didn’t discourage Ray in the slightest. Perhaps he would be willing to contact Ray tomorrow.

 

\---

 

His chest raised and lowered as he breathed deeply in his sleep, his eyes closed heavily and his hand lifelessly limp against the side of the bed, hanging off and twitching slight--a mere involuntary movement of the brain to make sure that he hand was still there. The only reason he woke up was because there was a blunt  _thudding_  against the metal door of his room. He groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, looking towards the door before there was a voice that called on the other side.

“Ryan Haywood, you have been deem proper and compatible enough to go home with Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr.; we have an escort to help you out.”

Ryan smiled as he groggily began to sit up, beginning to strip himself of the hospital gown attire and putting on his white t-shirt and sweatpants that he wore the day Ray came in here. The nurses were kind enough to wash and bleach Ryan’s shirt of Ray’s blood--well, actually, they were required to--but it was still nice as he began dress himself, finally stepping out of the room when he was finished. There was a brunette with big, lovely, red eyes to greet him as she began to walk Ryan down to the waiting room, telling him instructions of how to care for the injured human and what to do if there was ever anything going wrong.

“Because he has been in the hospital, being monitored for the past 48 hours, it is safe enough to remove the bandages and let the stitches get some air. We have prescribed Ray antibiotics that he will need to take 3 times a day along with iron enriched pills. We recommend that you keep the wounds bandaged up while going out, but remember to always put on some antibiotic ointment before you bandage up the wounds. Any questions?”

Ryan huffed out a small negative before the nurse opened the door to the patient waiting room, smiling as he scanned the room to see the dark hair Hispanic.

Ray’s eyes seemed to explain everything that he felt as he jumped up from his chair, throwing his arms around Ryan’s neck. “Ryan!” he said.

“Careful! They’re still healing!” the nurse said as he quickly inspected Ray’s arms before smiling at the two. “Mr. Haywood, I am required to tell you that because has been charmed, no amounts of therapy will help his case; I’m sorry.”

Ryan gave a small frown, but it didn’t last long as he looked into Ray’s eyes. “I think we’ll be okay. Thank you for everything.”

The nurse gave a small nod before returning back through the door, leaving Ryan and Ray alone. Ray made a happy noise a he nuzzled his head against his head against the vampire’s neck. He grew even happier as suddenly, all the fear and confusion he felt the night before seemed to slowly vanish. He flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, almost as if awaking it from a deep sleep as he finally said, “Ryan, I’ve missed you so much. I thought I was going to die.”

Suddenly, the words had meaning. They no longer felt foreign against his tongue as he spoke them. It almost seemed as if the world had taken a hovering blanket off of Ray’s face as clarity and vibrant-ness began to replace the feelings of monotony and fuzziness. Ryan just smiled as he leaned into the human, kissing Ray deeply. “I missed you, too,” he said when they pulled away, placing a gentle, yet firm hand on the human’s back, guiding them out the door. “Why don’t we go get something to eat? Or would you like to go home? Either way, I have to tell the guys what’s up.”

“I want to go home, Ryan. I want to go home with you,” Ray clarified as he again pulled the vampire in a firm, strong hug.

“Careful now, Ray, you don’t wanna tear the stitches--or worse, your skin,” the vampire warn despite the fact that he couldn’t help but smile as Ray began to burrow his head into Ryan’s shirt, inhaling deeply. Ray smiled against the Gent’s shirt, kissing it softly, almost wishing that the shirt wasn’t there so he would be able to properly kiss the Gent’s skin, savoring Ryan’s taste as he would drag his lips across the warm, smooth skin. Ryan pulled out his phone and quickly called Geoff, telling him that they were released.

_That’s great, Ryan! They let him go home with you?_

“Yeah, I was a good boy. I proved myself worthy enough to be responsible enough for him. Ray seems to be doing a lot better now that he has me. Much more excited and jumpy; talking in even, clear sentence now,” Ryan explained as he wrapped his arm around the Lad, ruffling up Ray’s hair, playfully.

_Are you gonna do it today? We have a Let’s Play scheduled for tomorrow. I’m excited to see Ray tomorrow._

Ryan cleared his throat as suddenly, he felt the impact of reality almost hit him at full force. “Well, I’m going to have to. I can tell that Ray’s mind is so clouded past the point of actual sanity. I don’t think he will be able to continue on like this, especially if I’m not around to help. I’m gonna have to do it tonight, but fuck, I’m so nervous, Geoff. I’m being truthful. I never thought I would be put in this situation wear I would be faced with just a big decision. It’s literally life over death--er--life or undeath…”

_If life is going to provide Ray with no opportunities or hope for his future, what kind of life is that?_

Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, nodding, as if Geoff was standing there beside him. “I know. I understand. I’ll talk to you later, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow...you’ll see us both tomorrow.” Geoff made a content noise as he hung up the phone. Ryan glanced down at Ray who was still practically drooling all over his shirt with how much he was lavishing Ryan with kisses all over his torso. Ryan could only smile at how fucking adorable that was before kissing the top of the Lad’s head softly. “Come on. Let’s hail a cab and get on home. Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat.”

“I’d much rather feed  _you_ ,” Ray cooed, leaning into Ryan’s chest once again, kissing the others neck, angling his chin to wear he was able to begin kissing the Gent’s cheek. Ryan practically shuddered in a mixture of anticipation, excitement, and nervousness when Ray said that. He gulped down a huge knot that began to well up in his throat, almost trying to convince himself to calm down.

“Eager, are we, my dear Raymond?” Ryan practically growled against the Lad’s lips as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Ray only mewled happily, moaning into the kiss as he began to desperately drag his tongue along the lips of the Gent, needily trying to get closer to Ryan as physically as possible. It almost took all of Ryan’s energy to not begin to start grinding on the Lad who already hungrily began to do so against Ryan’s leg. The Gent moaned as he pulled away from Ray. “L-let’s get home first and then we can have our fun, okay?” The human was not oppose that proposition in the least as he began to follow Ryan to the sidewalk who began to extend his arm to hail a cab.

The yellow car came to a stop and Ryan and Ray piled in next to each other, the human leaning against the vampire, his head snuggling up against Ryan.

“Where to?” asked a low, edgy voice.

Ryan told him the address when suddenly he gasped at a sudden, _wonderful_  feel against his crotch, realizing the Ray was palming him through his jeans. “R-Ray stop. We are almost home, okay?” Ryan glanced at the driver real quick, making sure that the he wasn’t annoyed or even aware of what was happening in the back.

“ _Please_ ,” Ray whispered into Ryan’s ear, making Ryan’s inner vampire completely shudder with anticipation and longing. He felt heat beginning to rise up in his body, but he pushed Ray far enough, saying a strong, firm, “no.” The human only whined, but listened and tried not to tempt himself on playing with Ryan’s growing bulge in his sweatpants.

Around 10 minutes later--seemed like an hour for Ryan--the Taxi Cab pulled up into their neighborhood, letting them off and driving away once Ryan pulled out whatever he had in his wallet to give to the man. Before Ryan could take a step towards where his house was, Ray practically tackled him, blathering random words, trying to eager grind against the vampire in a needy, desperate mess. “Please, Ryan--I’m ready. Please, Ryan, take me--”

“Shhh..” Ryan tried to soothe as he grabbed the Lad’s hand pulling him with him as they began to walk up the slight slope of the hill of where the houses began. It was good that Ryan’s house was the third one on the left. He didn’t feel like walking far, especially with a needy, horny, trance induced human practically fucking his ass along the way. Ryan’s hands were practically drenched with sweat as he nervously began to fumble with his kiss, eagerly trying to get the door open and it sure didn’t help with Ray placing teasing, loving kisses along the back of his neck, softly moaning his name just above a whisper.

Finally,  _fucking finally_ , Ryan got the door open, practically falling into the house. There was faint smell from Ray’s distress pheromones still looming around the house and it made Ryan shudder. He was almost afraid to enter that bathroom again, but yet it was so thrilling; the thought of a chase, chasing his sweet Ray who would be completely and utterly helpless to anything and everything around him, especially how he would hold Ray down and just--

Fuck.

Ryan growled as he wrapped his arms around Ray, holding the human close.

“Get in the fucking bedroom right now and strip down.” Ray just made a happy noise as he began to frantically bounce into the bedroom. Ryan gulped down a whimper as he frantically drug his hands through his hair, trying to literally exhale all of the nervousness and butterflies that he felt in his stomach. He slowly began to slip himself out of his sweatpants, leaving them pooled around his ankles as he slowly stepped out of them, working himself out of his shirt, secondly.

_Come on, Ryan, you can do this. It’s for the better. Just think positively--it’s not like your raping him, right?_  he groaned as he pulled his shirt off completely, leaving himself completely bear in the middle of his living room. _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…_

“You better be naked by the time I get in there,” Ryan tried to remain calm, egging himself on as he tried his best to sound seductive as possible. He felt the sudden, familiar nervous lump in his throat that he desperately tried to gulp down, clearing his throat in the process.

There was a small “I am,” being sang and Ryan practically groaned. This is actually happening. He was about to fucking  _mark_  Ray and take him as  _his_. Although it sounded like a dream come true, Ryan never thought that he would be in a position like this; however, he decided to waste no more time as he allowed himself to transform into his true self. He felt his incisors and canines beginning to elongate as well as sharpening up, just barely poking out of his mouth, resting on his bottom lip. He felt his eyes grow a bright blue as he then began to see the world in a much more vivid color. Seeing the world how it was meant to see made him smile. He wouldn’t wait to see what color Ray’s vivid, crimson, arterial blood would look like.

He took slow strides, his gate shifting as he began to walk in, sighing at the sight before him. It reminded him of just two days ago, except there was no rush; all anxiety that Ryan seemed to be having practically disappeared completely taking in Ray just sprawled out, naked completely--ready for Ryan to have his way with him. “Ray, you look incredible.”

It wasn’t like Ryan hadn’t seen Ray naked before, just two day ago he did, but now he actually had time to actually take in the beauty of the human. The human wasn’t that muscular, but he was thin--perfect for Ryan to hold and wrap his arms around. The vampire just smiled as he sat on the bed, hoving his body over the human. Ray just gasped as he looked at Ryan, his eyes locking with the vampires, unwilling to falter from looking at the vampire, or even to blink--as if just one millisecond from looking away would mean certain death for the human.

“Ryan, you look--I--” he just stopped speaking as he felt his mind completely started to cloud up again, groaning as he felt his cock become almost immediately and unbearably hard. “Fuck--Ryan…want you so bad-- _need_  you so badly...”

Ryan only drawn out a small purr from his throat, settling his body over Ray and then pulling the Lad in for a deep kiss. “My prize,” he praised softly and like Hell he knew where that suddenly came from. However, he didn’t correct himself. There was no need. There was no shame in any words that he gave to Ray; he mean every single term and phrase that he said. “I know how much you need me…” his tone was low, hefty and deep, almost cutting into the human to make Ray under him begin to squirm with such anticipation and eagerness.

“Ple-please, Ray, I’m your’s. I offer myself to you. Please, have me...I’ll die if you don’t have me…”

“I know, my dear Ray, I know. I will take you...my prize...my lovely, little human--” Ryan broke his own sentence with another stolen kiss as he opened his eyes to lock with Ray’s. It would’ve been weird--actually, disturbing--for a two to kiss each other so deeply and have their eyes fixated on each other the whole time, but it was necessary, this time. At least it felt like it was.

“I love you, Ryan,” Ray whispered when Ryan pulled away from the kiss. The vampire hummed and softly spoke an, “I love you, too,” before beginning to graze on Ray’s skin.

“I truly do…”

Ray just shuddered, bucking his hips up to try and gain friction on his needy, weeping cock. “P-please, Ryan,” he breathlessly spoke, his eyes screwing shut as he felt Ryan’s fingers graze over his skin, almost warming each molecule with every touch that he was receiving from the vampire above him.

“Soon enough, Ray,” Ryan cooed lightly. “I wanna suck off my slave first…”

Ray shuddered at the mere  _thought_  of Ray sucking him off, calling him a slave. He whimpered as Ryan began to sink down, moving his lips away from Ray’s neck, but all to soon towards the human’s cock. Ray whimpered as he felt hot breath against his hard length, grabbing the sheets, the pillows,  _something_  to gain leverage as if he were going on a wide roller coaster right and it was almost a need to grab onto something. “P-please, suck me off. I want you, Ryan--”

There was another soothing shush leaving the vampires mouth as he then wrapped his lips around the tip of Ray’s cock, humming softly. Ray immediately let out a moan that shouldn’t have belonged to a male as he slumped his body limp on the bed, his hands still curled into tight fists against the sheets, gripping on as tightly as he could. “Ry-- _Master_ ,” Ray said the name as if he was compelled to.

Ryan just began to twine his thumbs against Ray’s hips, circling his thumbs against the skin to massage the muscles. Hearing Ray mewl for him, calling him his  _Master_  got Ryan almost impossibly hard, it was almost embarrassing. He began to sink down further on the human’s cock, humming even more so until Ray was just a gasping, writhing mess as he bucked up into Ryan’s mouth, almost sending his length completely down Ryan’s throat. The vampire didn’t falter, however, except with giving a small, almost a warning, moan. Ray was gasping, biting his lip and screwing his eyes completely shut. He began to babble again between praises and apologizes.

“Ry--Master, I’m so, so,  _so_  sorry--I didn’t mean--it just feels--augh, feels so good; I’m sorry,” Ray was stuttering, trying to find the correct words in his clouded mind; his back  began arching as Ryan didn’t answer, but continuing to suck, lapping his tongue around the slit of Ray’s tip, licking up seeping precum from the human. “Master…” Ray moaned out, moving his head from side to side. “I--M--Master, I’m gonna--I’m gonna come!”

Ryan pressed his tongue against the head of Ray’s cock, dragging it firmly sending the human over the edge, gasping and releasing elicit moans as he came into the Gent’s mouth. He immediately started spilling out both praises once again. Ryan hummed contently, swallowing deeply as he then pulled off of Ray, shushing the human. “Ray, Ray, shhh...It’s okay. I wanted you to come…”come…” Ryan began to lean forward onto the begging human below him, dragging and flicking his tongue against Ray's nipple. 

  
Ray was whimpering, shuddering and moaning at the touch, but he nodded as suddenly he began to feel himself grow hard again, moaning Ryan’s name. “P-please, wa-want you…”

“Patience, my dear Raymond,” Ryan soothed as began to prod his finger’s near Ray’s entrance, circling his finger and chuckling softly. His suspicions were right as he began to feel slickness near the human’s entrance, poking his finger in slight just to be rewarded with a gasp and a long moan from the human.  “My, you  _are_  ready, aren’t you? Getting all wet for your alpha to take you.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Ray breathed out. “I’m so ready. I’m so fucking ready-- _please_.” Ray began to squirm under Ryan as he was practically aching for Ryan to touch him. Ryan exhaled as he began to probe his finger into the human, receiving an eager squeal from the latter. His cock was unbearably hard and he hissed as he began to pump his finger in and out.

“R-Ryan, please...w-want the real thing…”

“Patience,” Ryan repeated as he began to put in another finger, determining that Ray was slick enough to add another. The human just moaned at the feel, his cock now beginning to leak precum as the head began to swell again.

“Ryan…” Ray breathlessly moaned as Ryan began to curl his fingers, the human underneath bucking and gasping. “Fuck!” he yelled as he felt another orgasm ripping through him again.

Ryan shuddered, gulping down a breathe that he was holding for a long time, a moan rippling through his chest. “Fuck, Ray, you’re so hot…” he couldn’t help himself as he dove down to kiss the human deeply, relishing the taste of blood he was rewarded with when Ray apparently bit his lips a little too hard. The coppery, tangy taste hitting his tongue caused the vampire to almost break control as he pulled his fingers out of the human just to replace them with the blunt head of his cock. He was breathing hard through his nose, looking into Ray’s eyes. They were clouded, but begging as Ray was nodding, panting small, “yes, please,” “please, Ry--need you.”

The vampire just groaned as he finally began to press in, hissing at the sudden burn around his cock as he pressed in. However, it was slick, making it much more smoother as he pressed in. “Ugh, fuck, Ray,” he moaned. “S-so fucking tight…”

The human’s eyes began to flutter as began to feel himself be filled with Ryan’s cock, squirming and groaning at the sudden stretch. “R-Ryan!” he called out.

“Shhh…” the vampire hushed through grit teeth as he then pushed all the way in, burying himself to the hilt, groaning as he laced his arms under the human. Ray just whimpered in pleasure, clinging to the Gent, moaning softly.

“M-Master, s-so good. You’re so big, my Master,” he praised softly. Ryan blushed at his words, taking them into acts of motivation and encouragement as he began to move inside of the human, groaning softly.

“Jesus, Ray,” he said as he began to graze his lips over the human’s neck again. Ray just smiled and gasped as he felt the vampire’s cock brush against his prostate, squirming.

“Ryannn,” the human whined as he started to move, himself, trying to fuck himself back on Ryan’s cock until the Gent wrapped a large hand around the younger’s throat, growling softly.

“Mmmmm, did I say that you could do that?” he whispered against the human’s ear. Ray just moaned softly, trying to grind himself on Ryan’s hilt as he began to feel himself grow harder once again.

“N-no, master, I’m sorry,” Ray apologized, his eyes wandering up in desperation as he began to whimper.

“Good little Ray, aren’t you?” Ryan asked, once again kissing Ray’s lips, licking all around in almost a frantic need to taste the human’s blood once again. The latter moaned into the kiss as he felt Ryan begin to pull out of him just for him to be filled up once again. He couldn’t help himself as he let go of Ryan’s hips, his head tilted back in pleasure, his jaw slack and loose.

“P-please, Ryan, fuck me harder. Let me feel you...I want to feel my master,” he moaned as he began to wrap his hand around his now weeping member. Ryan began to rub his fangs against Ray’s shoulder, threatening to bite.

“Now, now, Ray. What did I just say?” Ryan asked, an edge to his voice. Ray practically sobbed as he let go of his cock, whimpering at the loss of friction, but still painfully hard from Ryan filling him up. It was so perfect--Ryan was so perfect. The way his cock would brush up against his sweet spot, sending sparks shooting up through his body, making the human practically beg for more with his moans. Ryan’s pace went faster, his lips now nibbling and sucking on the human’s neck. Ray began to whine as he desperate because to cock his head back, exposing his neck for the vampire. It was an involuntary movement that he did to tell Ryan that he was  _ready_  and Ryan groaned, scrapping his fangs against the smooth skin.

“Oh, Ray...you’re mine,” he growled.

“P-please...I’m your’s...please take me…”

Ryan wasted no more time as he began to pound Ray as a much rougher, yet slower pace, focusing all of his thrusts on more of harshness rather than speed. He finally began to apply pressure to the nibbles, sinking his teeth into the human’s neck.

There was this  _noise_  that was produced that almost mimicked the sound of cutting paper when Ryan finally sank his fangs into the human’s flesh. He immediately felt the muscles around Ray’s neck tense up as Ray opened his mouth to give out a painful wail. It would have been a noise to let Ryan stop, but God, there was a sudden gush against his lips that dripped down to his tongue. It was Ray’s blood.

The syrup made Ryan’s moan as he began to taste in the taste once again. It was no longer just a mere, faint, wonderful memory, but it was reality. He felt the human go limp and pliant beneath him and Ryan began to suck on his neck, taking in more of his blood, his  _essence_  and it was  _so good_. The viscous substance felt sweet to Ryan’s tongue and made the Gent begin to salavate as he desperate drank more. The taste of Ray-- _his one and only human_ \--almost became overwhelming as he sighed. He felt Ray’s life coming and mixing into his. He felt  _alive_ ; better than anything in the entire world.

“T-thank you, Master,” were the only words that Ray besides a final, orgasmic moan that indicated his third release. The human whined, but it soon faded as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, taking on the mixture of the pain and pleasure.

 

Soon his body went numb of everything.

Ryan continued to suck on his blood, soon thrusting into the human, using him for his upcoming release as well. He wanted to cum so deep inside of Ray, marking the undead as his own. No one would ever manipulate or use him because he would be  _Ryan’s_  and only Ryan’s. There was no sound that came from the human as Ryan finally took one last, deep gulp off Ray’s blood, pulling his fangs out of the human. His breath was hot and heavy against the human’s skin--well it would be if Ray could actually feel right now--and Ryan growled as began to pound into Ray harder and faster, trying to achieve his own release.

“You’re mine, Ray. Always,” he growled, gasping as he finally reached his climax, shooting his load  _deep_  inside the human. He growled as he stayed like that, his arms right tightly around Ray’s neck, holding the limp, lifeless human as close as he could before sighing.

  
**_Always…_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **THIS VERSION OF ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER MONSTERS WAS CREATED BY BOTH ME AND MY BEST FRIEND** [Gina~](http://gooeygingin.tumblr.com/) PLEASE, visit her tumblr page; she is such an amazing person. 
> 
> Together, we created this AU, but in my opinion, most of this credit should go to her.


End file.
